


Jacksonville, Florida

by antrazi



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-28
Updated: 2014-08-28
Packaged: 2018-02-15 03:29:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2214135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antrazi/pseuds/antrazi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean remembers a lot of his childhood but some parts are not that clear</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jacksonville, Florida

Dean woke up, his nightmare still fresh on his mind. It wasn't as if nightmares were anything unusual for Winchesters, with the work they did they were a common occurrence. The strange aspect in this case was what he was having nightmares about. No monsters, just other children, tests that had been done on him and on the other children and a man who looked like a doctor.

Was this a memory? He didn't remember any of this but these seemed to be memories more than anything else.

He tried to remember the last time they been in Jacksonville, Florida, or somewhere that was in the vicinity. A check in their fathers journal made clear that he had been here before when he was a child.

He looked over to Sam to see that his brother was still sleeping and decided to get a few answers. His memories didn't give him much but the images became clearer in his mind.

 

_Jacksonville Dr Walter Bishop_

 

He hoped it was enough for the search engine


End file.
